far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 612 - Homeschooled Spoilers
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #612 - Homeschooled Spoilers is the six-hundred twelfth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Register to Vote Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole after a very lengthy wait for Wolfie to bark. He leaves a sign marking 600 episodes of walking. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $41,414,14. He finds a pumpkin patch in a very wide open plain. Kurt thanks FajitasCommand for matching donations. He also takes time to tell his United States viewers to register to vote. Kurt says that although it seems that one candidate (Trump) is out of the race, the election is never decided, and you should always vote anyway. Kurt does not often get political, and in fact has never gotten this political before, but thinks that people should send a clear message to people like Trump and those that support his views. On local levels this is popular too, especially in Phoenix with an infamous sheriff. Question: Knowing you have criticized the current public school system in the past, I was wondering, what are your thoughts on homeschooling? Being unsure how it works and what goes into it, Kurt says that the few homeschooled people he knows are fine people. He thinks that homeschooling keeps people friendly and confident while the school system beats it out of you. Question: China seems to be gearing up their space program with a planned space station, and moon base, do you think China will be the first country to get people back to the moon? Kurt would not be surprised, but would not think it a bad thing. He thinks that cooperation between nations and conglomerates of nations is good for advancing space exploration. Kurt sees a very cool archway. Question: With your recently playing Inside on Twitch streaming, the topic of spoilers arose, how are you with spoilers in general? In Twitch streams the spoilers topic arose as Kurt does not want backseat gaming. Kurt did have the ending spoiled for him, but he allowed it to happen. He's okay with spoilers, he'd prefer not to be spoiled but does not get up in arms when he is spoiled. The first time he went to the see the Sixth Sense he was late and missed the crucial three minutes, and had no idea what happened at the end. Kurt thinks that that movie started the whole spoiler-free culture. Of course, he could be completely wrong. Question: Now that you have had the Subaru for a while, how are you liking it? I've had my WRX for three months and love it, other than the shifter, which feels a little strange but not bad, is there anything like that on yours? Kurt thinks that the donor got a manual WRX, and he has an automatic XV Crosstrek. He noticed that the pedals were weirdly calibrated, with the gas and brakes not taking the same amount of force. Surprisingly for the Subaru, the Crosstrek has a high ride-height, but stays very flat in turns. He briefly considered trading up to the 2016's with upgraded interiors, and then mentions that the steering wheel is pretty plastic-y. Knowing Imprezas will be made in the United States soon, Kurt wonders if Crosstreks will be made in the US in the future. He would also like a solid visor on the car, as the sun in Phoenix is incredibly bright. Question: Do you put premium fuel in your Subaru? He does not, as it does not need it. However, the WRX and BRZ require premium. Question: What's the most childish thing you enjoy as an adult? Kurt jokingly answers Minecraft and video games. Ice cream seems pretty childish to him, and he enjoys it. He went on a rollercoaster in California, the craziest one he'd been on since his childhood in Illinois, but he felt adrenaline he had not felt in a while. Kurt finds a Zombie Dungeon at nightfall and manages to take it out and seal himself off for the night. With a double chest to open, Kurt sees wheat and iron for him to get. It then starts raining outside as Kurt places his bed and encourages donations to charity. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and Minecraft MURDER! - Finally a Winner!.